1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, specifically, to a liquid crystal display device including a light conversion layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal device includes a liquid crystal layer and a liquid crystal cell including an electrode that applies an electric field to the liquid crystal layer. Since the liquid crystal cell does not emit light on its own, illumination means for illuminating the liquid crystal cell is provided, and illumination light emitted from the illumination means is controlled using the liquid crystal cell, thereby forming desired images.
In addition, recently, a liquid crystal device in which monochromic light (particularly blue light) is used as the illumination means (particularly a backlight) and a light conversion layer that converts the monochromic light to white light is separately provided is known.
For example, JP2004-271621A describes “a liquid crystal device including a liquid crystal layer, a liquid crystal cell including an electrode that applies an electric field to the liquid crystal layer, and illumination means for illuminating the liquid crystal cell, in which the illumination means includes a light-emitting element and a light guide plate that guides light emitted from the light-emitting element to the liquid crystal cell, and light conversion means for converting at least some of the illumination light radiated from the light guide plate to light close to white light is provided” ([claim 1]).
In addition, JP2013-015812A describes “a liquid crystal display device including a backlight unit including an LED that emits monochromic light and a liquid crystal display panel formed on an upper surface of the backlight unit, in which the liquid crystal display panel includes a first substrate, a liquid crystal layer which is formed on an upper surface of the first substrate and transmits monochromatic light, a light conversion layer which is formed on an upper surface of the liquid crystal layer and converts the monochromatic light to white light, an RGB color filter layer formed on an upper surface of the light conversion layer, and a second substrate disposed on an upper surface of the color filter layer” ([claim 11]).